


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: Averie has a horrible nightmare and needs to make sure the one she loves is okay.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this saved in my drafts for a while now, and even though it didn’t turn out quite how I wanted, it is still good enough to post. Based on a sentence starters post I found on tumblr.

_The corridor was long and clouded. Charred bodies were scattered about, reminding her of when she was at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. As she neared the end of the hall she noticed the familiar outline of her Commander. “Cullen? What are you doing here?” She called to him as she approached. He didn’t reply. His expressionless eyes just stared at her blankly. Leliana approached them, a small smirk playing at her lips._

_“I have been wondering when you would arrive. I have something that I thought you might like to witness.”_

_The Spymaster strode up behind Cullen and drew a dagger from her pocket. “Leliana, what are you doing?” Averie yelled, alert apparent in her voice. Leliana drew the blade back across Cullen’s neck, causing a stream of blood to go gushing from it. His body fell limp to the floor. The Inquisitor rushed over to him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. “Cullen! Maker, please no.” She looked up at the other advisor. “Why!? How could you!?”_

_All she did was smile._

 

* * *

Averie awoke with a jolt. Her breath was rapid and her face was covered with sweat. “Thank the Maker it was just a dream.” She breathed. She extended a hand out to the other side of the bed and noticed that it lacked the usual warm body. Immediately she began to panic. Where was Cullen? Is he okay? They always retired to the bedroom together, and he would not fall asleep until after she did. Something was wrong and she would find out what.

She rose out of bed, shivering slightly from the chilly air. She tossed an extra blanket around her shoulders before going down to the main hall.

Skyhold was oddly quiet. Averie was accustomed to the usual chatter of nobles and visitors during the day that filled the castle. The silence in the grand hall made her feel uneasy. She made her way to Cullen’s office as quietly as she could, making sure not to disturb anyone that was sleeping.

As she got closer to his room she noticed a faint glow of candle light peering through the bottom of the door. She opened the door slowly, and sighed of relief when she saw the Commander hunched over his desk in his pajamas. He looked up immediately at the creek of the old door. “My love, why are you awake?” He questioned as he walked towards her.

“I was about to ask you the same thing! Maker, I had a terrible nightmare and.. I..” Tears began to well up in her eyes. She looked at the floor to avoid his gaze, but his gentle hand pushed her face back towards him.

“What happened? You’re okay, you can tell me.”

She swallowed hard. “You were dead. Leliana had killed you, like the demon I saw when we were getting aid from the Templars.” By now she was crying. “Cullen I was so terrified. When I woke up and you weren’t in bed I.. I thought..”

His gentle hands cupped her cheeks. “Averie, just look at me. Keep your eyes on me. I’m alright and I am not going anywhere.” He wiped her flowing tears with his thumbs. “You are safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Okay?” She nodded slowly into his hand. “Good. Now let’s get back up to bed, and I promise I won’t leave this time.” He placed a light kiss on her forehead and a smile spread across Averie’s face.


End file.
